


The Downfall of the Mustafar System

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe Camgirl, F/M, possible incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo and his camgirl have something in common.





	

The camgirl is pretty in a way Kylo likes: small and dark and _real_ , as opposed to the dyed blonde hair and jiggling silicone breasts of most of the girls. When she says, “So, I've, um, never done this before,” he believes her, even though it could easily be a line. When she fingers herself, her legs spread wide on top of her bed to give the camera a good view, Kylo reaches beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. When she fucks herself on a glowing blue dildo, her mouth open and a flush on her cheeks, he strokes himself rapidly, imagining being there instead, his cock buried in the wet warmth of her cunt or even her ass, his lips around her dusky nipples. 

She comes with a single grunt, so unlike the gasping, moaning performances put on by the other camgirls that it goes straight to Kylo's cock. He comes, too, coating his hand messily as he pictures filling her with his spunk, watching it drip down the soft insides of her narrow thighs. 

When he looks back at the screen, the camera has shifted. Just before the girl says, “Ok, um, thanks for the money. I really need it. Good-bye,” he catches glimpse of a poster behind her bed. It's Darth Vader, the sickest metal musician ever to live. Kylo has the same one here, hanging on the wall beside his door.

He scrambles to type something, even as the video feed goes black. _Do you like Vader?_ It's stupid, but it's all he gets out. He doesn't really expect a reply, but it comes a moment later. _Yeah, he's the best._ A pause then, _He's my grandfather._

Kylo stares at the screen. She's lying, probably, making shit up because there's no reason for Kylo to know better. No reason, except: _Me, too_ , Kylo types. He hesitates. If she is who she claims to be, then they're cousins. That doesn't diminish her appeal. An illicit shiver runs up Kylo's spine. The girl is still smoking hot. Fucking her would be amazing, even if she makes him pay for it, and if she really is the daughter of long lost Uncle Luke it would be the ultimate _fuck you_ to his mother. To his whole family. Vader would approve, he's sure of it.

 _Can we meet up?_ Kylo types. Then, just in case it's not clear, _I'll pay. I want to fuck you while we listen to_ The Downfall of the Mustafar System.

It's not Vader's best, but it's his most popular work. 

There's a long, long pause. Kylo, sleepy after his orgasm, is thinking about getting up, cleaning himself off and forgetting the whole thing when the reply finally comes. _We can do it to_ The Pod Race. An early hit. Obviously, she is a real fan. _And no weird shit. I mean it._

_No weird shit_ , he agrees. When a phone number appears in the chat box, Kylo hastily wipes off his dick and snaps a quick picture of it and his abs, just to show her what she's getting. He texts it to the number, then heads to the bathroom, chuckling to himself. This, he thinks, is going to be really, really fucking epic.


End file.
